


The Casino Called "Revolution"

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Lando, Luke and some (un)expected flirting.





	The Casino Called "Revolution"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



‘With a hand like this, you’re going to get banned from all casinos across the galaxy!’

Luke tore his sight from his prosthesis. The corners of his mouth rose a little.

‘You’re lucky Leia isn’t here.’

Lando shrugged. ‘”Lucky” is my second name.’

‘Not “Danger”?’

‘That’s my fifth name.’

‘You have a lot of them.’

‘It’s a secret, but I’m actually a long-lost heir of the royal family.’

Luke snorted. ‘I was foolishly thinking it’s because of all these fake passports.’

‘Correct terminology is “alternative”.’

‘Mhm.’ Luke’s smile became more mischievous. ‘Tell me, baron, which of your names is “Handsome”?’


End file.
